


Complete

by PhantomKuro



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Soulmates, curse, half soul, hattori is traumatized, kaito is desperate and protective, opposite personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKuro/pseuds/PhantomKuro
Summary: *Completed*To be honest I had the idea after reading a quote book and am actually really glad I recharged my inspiration.(Thanks a lot @mitzishin~)What happens once two boys are born with merely a half soul? One humorous and childish, one emotionless and fixed onto logic. Surviving without a full soul is a difficult task, yet is it impossible to regain a true full soul?"Do you believe in destiny?""I certainly do not. If destiny exists, the will to accomplish your own things will disappear inside humanity. And this is something I will never dare to let come through."Kaishin warning!
Relationships: shinkai - Relationship
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue

-At the Koizumi manori-

Loneliness overcame the red witch as she passed her entrance door and found herself back inside her domain. Here she left her mask, the sweet school girl disappeared and the coldhearted smile appeared on her thin scarlet lips.  
"Beautiful Akako-sama, welcome back."  
The witch merely scowled at her peasant. He was necessary for her, why should she, a queen, bother with housework or any else matters? He was there to serve her yet his outlooks threated her eyes to burn whenever she flashed a glance at him.  
"Out of my eyes you creature. I wish to not get disturbed the whole evening."

The dark floors she passed through reflected her black heart, here she felt at peace. A small chuckle overcame her lips as she brushed her hair.  
"Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the best witch after all~?"  
Snickering to herself she laid her golden brush down and inspected her appearance a last time before she finally focused her attention onto her ceremonial wardrobe. Slowly and under loud cracking noises, the heavy wooden doors opened and she faced her black ceremonial robe. Taking it on, she passed through her room and further downwards into her secret chamber.  
A large kettle in the middle of the room, a fireplace below it and every area decorated with animal skulls and weird looking bottles. Every single step of hers echoed over the stone as she put on her hood.  
"Kuroba Kaito, you are indeed something special..."  
Slowly slipping his handkerchief into the large kettle, she fixed the eery fluid with her dark eyes.  
"And with your handkerchief I will find out what makes you so different. Other than being able to resist my charm..."

Akako gritted her teeth in frustration. It still tortured her that the one she has been after since felt ages never fell for her beauty. But today, this wasn't the topic.  
Akako turned her head to the bookshelf, letting her hand glide from cover to cover only to find the fitting title she searched for. She pulled out the blue book and skipped a few pages to the ritual where her red fingernail slowly pierced into the paper.  
"That's the right one..."  
The witch placed the book in front of herself and began to chant.  
"-and with the last drop of dragon blood, lucifer, grant me the power of wisdom to see through Kuroba Kaito's soul."

But what she saw, seemed to be impossible for her. The boiling mix inside the kettle turned pitch black, the ritual had failed.  
"What?!"  
Akako felt anger rising up, how could she, the heritage of the red magic, fail at a ritual?! Nono, this wasn't possible. Something else must have happened. But what? The witch slowly settled down again and concentrated onto the fluid, trying to find out what could cause such a thing. As she sat in her silence, listening to the boiling water, she eliminated various reasons and immediately found new ones. Perhaps this would need to wait until the second day.

The next morning in school, Akako observed Kaito closely. His jokes, his grin, his pranks on Aoko... The poor girl. Would he be trying to get a view onto her panties she'd lay a curse onto him. After kicking into his face.  
Kaito surely was a weird person. It wasn't just his pokerface, he always smiled and never let anything get to him. He seemed constantly happy, exited and couldn't sit calm for one minute. It was almost as if something missed.  
Akako could ask Hakuba for any deductions, but the Heisei Holmes surely wasn't a good person to find out about mystical things, even tho he was after an illusionist since years. To mention illusionist... Kaito KID seemed a little different than Kuroba Kaito's usual appearance. He was just as cheeky, exited and childish... but somehow brave and more reasonable. It was as if he tried to imitate a serious behavior.

This was the moment Akako finally confirmed her theory. Kuroba Kaito didn't know the serious side humanity has. He lived inside his own world, but... differently. Kaito possessed a half soul. And she could feel this very clearly.  
Katio didn't have a serious side... a calm side. He could never be collected or logical. His fierce emotions lead him through his life. But every human owns a set time of death... This is destiny.  
Akako tilted her head to the left, blinking through her long eye lashes.  
"A half soul... means half the lifespan... Oh Kuroba-kun, you need to find your counterpart and change your destiny..."


	2. Chapter 1

"I have what? "

Kuroba Kaito couldn't believe his ears. Short before the final ring of the bell Akako had approached him and told him what she found out about.  
"A half soul, Kuroba-kun."  
He saw in her eyes she wasn't lying, yet, she was a sly person and this could be some kind of trick again. The magician kept silent for a minute, lost in his thoughts and trying to find any reason why she could lie to him. As usual, he wasn't able to read others, so he soon gave up on that.  
"As I said..."  
With that his attention landed back on the red witch.  
"A half soul is a dangerous threat. Kuroba-kun, you will have to find your counterpart. He or she must be an emotionless logical person who never shows any kind of feelings. Or possesses any. You need to hurry... With a half soul, your destined date of death is reduced of half."  
Kaito merely scoffed as he heard this and crossed his arms, an expression of disbelief and half amusement on his face.  
"So you expect me to find my 'magical counterpart' in a world of more than millions? And what then? Am I going to ride back with them on an unicorn?"  
"Kuroba-kun I'm serious. If you don't do this... Do you believe in destiny?"  
"I certainly do not. If destiny exists, the will to accomplish your own things will disappear inside humanity. And this is something I will never dare to let come through."

Akako sighed and merely turned to head her own way. She couldn't help him if he wouldn't believe her. But unknowingly to her, the words of the witch left a deep impression on Kaito.  
The magician sighed as he watched the black haired girl disappear around the next corner and turned as well to slowly walk home. He knew he was different from the others. Maths was a catastrophe towards him as he needed to solve it with pure logic. His mind wasn't focused onto that, he always thought. But it was new to him that he didn't possess this at all. A small chuckle came over his lips as he imagined his counterpart.  
"Would it be a boy? Would he look like me then? Would she look like me? I couldn't ever imagine a life without feelings..."  
Despite the feeling of himself being different he never took much note into this until the very day. Did Aoko notice herself too? He would ask her later about this.

Finally arriving home, the magician tossed his school bag into the next corner and fell down with a groan onto his bed. Kuroba Kaito was exhausted, school wasn't hard yet dealing with this matter was tiresome. Once more, he caught himself thinking of Akako and her words before he finally grabbed his phone.  
"Moshi-moshi?"  
"Akako-chan, how would I even recognize my counterpart?"  
"Ah, Kuroba-kun. Usually you first greet someone at the phone before falling in with the door~"  
The chuckle at her end let the magician roll his eyes in annoyance. Yes, he always avoided her if necessary. A moment of silence was shared between them until Akako raised her voice once more.  
"You should recognize your counterpart at your feelings. If you notice yourself becoming calm, reasonable, thinking deeper of matters you thought of as ridiculous beforehand... The person in whose near you are is your counterpart. You need to be together to complete each other... He or she will become emotional at your side too. So pay attention onto your surroundings, as KID you will be able to test a huge amount of people."  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, I am not KID. Please don't tell me you got infected by Hakubastard."  
"I certainly didn't. See you at school, Kuroba-kun~"  
The click at the other end of the line declared she hung up. Getting calm huh? Somehow Kaito knew what she meant. He already felt it a few times.

The male rose from his comfortable bed he yearned so much for to create a new heist note. No matter if it was a joke of that witch or really the truth, his curiosity got the best out of him.  
He didn't know who it was, but someone at his heists was responsible for his half change of personality. As KID he was able to think collected, make plans and decipher any kinds of riddles to find a way out. And once he left the place of action, he was back to his usual childish and happy behavior.  
He would find this person and if he would need to look through any single fan and policeman of the task force.


	3. Chapter 2

Kudo Shinichi wasn't very surprised to find a small letter inside his mail, signed by the one and only Kaito KID. A personal invitation was something the thief enjoyed to hand his favorite critics, how he adored to call them.  
"Tsk, that thief and his nicknames..."  
The detective only was able to roll his eyes as his eyes flew over the headline. 'To my favorite critic'. What could make him his favorite? Because he was sharpminded? Because he wasn't Hakuba? Ah, this wasn't important now.

Shinichi stepped back inside the Kudo manori, soon finding himself once more inside his favorite place of the gigantic house. The library.  
He slipped down on the comfortable chair he saved up for with the money he earned from his cases, tho, he never did it for the money. It was the challenge which lured him, the blood and murders fascinated him like nothing else could and the motives left a deep impression on him. Shinichi always had an unhealthy interest for Sherlock Holmes, mainly because everybody he knew used to tell him he would be the New Age Sherlock Holmes. This man was able to analyze every oh so little clue spread on the place of act, to figure out any kind of motive.

This wasn't possible for the young Kudo. He did manage to figure out the motives, indeed, but he never was able to understand these criminals he uncovered from the shaddows. All around him he heard officers mumbling, understanding their actions, sympathizing with the feelings leading to such agressive and reckless behavior. Perhaps that was the reason he kept bothering himself with these deadly cases. He couldn't understand it, as much as he tried. It drove him insane to not think like all the others around him, he wanted to laugh at jokes and cry at these romantic movies Ran always dragged him into.  
He couldn't.  
Shinichi simply couldn't feel.  
He fought his life using logic and deductions, letting his small circle of friends lable him as a freak. They never pushed him away, tho, he was a lonely male and making him burry his nose into his wonderful case files let him imagine a different reality.

Back to the letter he held in his hands, Shinichi searched with his hand for the letter opener his father used to keep inside his desk. A few small movements and the briefcase was open, revealing the infamous writing of the phantom thief.  
Here wasn't any particular target noted to the detective, he already managed to deduce this on the first gaze. But what was KID after? It definitely was a heist note, addressed to the detective of the east, yet...  
A heist without a target?  
Shinichi sighed and pinched gently the bridge of his nose, trying to concentrate. He hadn't been able to gain much sleep the last days and his overdose of coffee came through as well, not that he would ever admit it.  
"All that is written down here is merely a date, a time... and the place. But what is the target? 'Once the clock strikes midnight on a full moon, I, Kaito KID, shall find out what is mine and take it with me. My favorite critics, all of you, I invite you to join my game at the Tokyo News Tower.' Was that all? How disappointing."

Actually a little taken aback by KID's mere invite he laid the letter down onto the mahagoni table and leaned back into his chair. He certainly would attend his heist, his curiosity got the best out of him.  
After all, a detective is made to uncover hidden truth and support humanity. Instead taking one of his files, Shinichi bent over again and began to focuse once more. With KID's letter done, a lot of more work awaited him and he still needed to mentally prepare himself for Sonoke the next morning. Sometimes he really couldn't bear her swooning over his rival and this heist note would turn her into a flattery mess.

Even tho Kuroba held it for impossible, even Hakuba received an invitation of him. He needed to be sure, after all. But as the Heisei Holmes smashed the following day the note onto his table, he regretted it all.  
"What is the meaning of this Kuroba?! What is your target? No hint, nothing is there. Better tell me right away what you want and I'll make sure to hand you in personally."  
Rolling his eyes in pure annoyance, Kaito sighed in addition and finally showed an icy smile.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
"Oh Kuroba don't play dumb on me."  
"I am not KID, how often do you plan to ask me that per day?"  
Not wanting to argue any further, he let a few doves appear with a small snap of his fingers and Hakuba felt something wet slowly covering his head. His eyes growing in horrify he dipped his finger against his hair, nearly facepalming as he recognized it.  
"Hair dye... and another day goes to waste."


	4. Chapter 3

As all the detective, police forces and fans gathered around the tower, Kaito KID had arrived since long. He went that far to invite Hattori Heiji too, even tho he was pretty sure Heiji wasn't his fated one. After all Akako promised him an emotionless person and Heiji was of hotblooded kind, way too often he saw his outbursts and made fun of him for that. After all, a teaser does his work to trigger a reaction, right?

"Ten seconds to his heist! Get in position everyone!"  
KID, hiding as a waiter, heard Nakamori-keibu bellow his orders at the task force. He almost felt pity with the men, having somebody yell at you without being able to repay that favor was impossible for him to imagine.  
But in his hideout Kaito noticed what just happened. He grew calmer, collected. Was it his imagination? The thief stared onto his white gloves and exhaled silently, drawing the attention of a few officers crossing his way onto himself.  
"Stop! Identify yourself!"  
Kaito swallowed and pulled out his ID, confirming his access to the building. Eying him shortly in suspicon, the task force disappeared around the next corner. Unfortunately for the thief, he lost track of the time.

"WHERE IS KID?! GO FIND HIM!!"  
Having no particular target made it harder to observe the whole area, Nakamori-keibu began to panic. Would the thief escape again tonight? Nobody had any idea what he was after this time.  
The countdown was over since long, why didn't KID show himself to his fans? He would never let his audience miss his arrival on the stage prepared for him. Despite... if he ran into any kind of trouble. But what kind of trouble could await him here other than his police officers? He guessed he wasn't able to do anything but running through the hallways and trying to secure every area.

"This costume wasn't very clever of you, Kaito KID."  
"Tantei-san, you insult me. Of course I calculated you would find out~"  
Confused by this line Hakuba took a step back, yet he had KID cornered against a wall. Still, something was off with the thief today. What was he about to do? Saguru had no idea what could follow. Kaito tipped his hat with a chuckle and took a few steps closer until he was extremly close, making the poor Heisei Holmes swallow in nervousity.  
"O-oi back off! What do you mean?! You wanted me to find out?! How could this help you?!"  
The magician was too close for his taste, yet his body kept a stiff musculature, making him unable to move.

KID exhaled air he didn't realize he was holding in. He didn't feel anything different this close to Hakuba, he wasn't the right one. Of course the magician was glad about it, jesus, a life with a bound to Hakubastard was his personal nightmare. But just leaving him wasn't his style, he bent down and kissed gently Hakuba's hand, resulting him to gasp and smack him off.  
"What the heck?! Get away!"  
"My apologies Tantei-san, yet I have to leave and move on to my next critic. Sadly you don't possess what I search for."  
Having no time to question his actions, a sudden pinch at his neck let darkness crawl into his vision. Kaito stared down at the fainted detective and smiled to himself.  
"Oh how much I wish I could do that at school too when he gets on my nerves..."

The next one he wanted to visit was the task force, gathering them was pretty easy. He snatched away Hakuba's transmitter and set up a smug grin.  
"Nakamori-keibu, I must inform you Hakuba is down. I would love to see all of you inside the main hall in the fifth level. Don't let me wait~"  
"KID YOU BASTA-"  
Click, the conversation ended. Kaito liked to cut others off, it gave him a feeling of the upper hand inside his game.  
As Shinichi heard the news, he surely seemed surprised. KID gathering the task force? Usually he only could be seen running away from them, what on earth has gotten into him to do such a thing? Nevertheless, he changed his direction and headed towards the other end of the place Kaito wished to gather them. His seventh detective sense told him he would be showint up sooner or later at this place...  
Chuckling to himself, the detective placed himself right on front of the prepared window he spot on his route.  
"Did you really think you could get away like this, KID? No, tonight is your end."


	5. Chapter 4

Not long after the whole task force and Nakamori-keibu gathered inside the described floor, a loud poof announced KID's arrival. This was his chance to catch him, tonight once and for all he would throw this thorn in his eyes into the next jail.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!"  
Oh how much he hated this announcement. Right with his voice followed the similar white suit and the magician's smirk.

"To gather you here was intentional, since I need to confirm something."  
Pulling his card gun, he aimed at the task force which backed away in surprise. KID never dared to raise a weapon against them, why should he now? Well, Nakamori had to leave him it wasn't a real gun he held in his hands. Silence filled the room and Kaito closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Did he feel any different? His heart pounded clear and fresh inside his chest, he felt calm yet not different than with Hakuba. Nakamori-keibu, tired of the phantom's silence, suddenly bellowed angrily out.  
"What is your plan KID?! Keeping us here, you can't escape either if you need to keep your gun raised against us!"  
KID flinched lightly, rudely pried out of his deep thoughts. With a pityful smile he bowed down, leaving the whole task force in confusion.  
"My apologies, inside this room is nobody I search for. Please pardon my intrusion, I need to move on."

He grabbed his coat and grinned, with a tornado alike wind he disappeared from his spot. The inspector was the first one to catch himself, like bitten by a dog he dashed into the only direction KID could've escaped into.  
Sadly, the phantom never left the room. Tarned as a member of the task force, he kept an innocent smile and casually followed the task force. Was it always that easy to fool the police? He needed to keep his best tricks for the detectives, his true challenge. Now that he was back into hiding, he had time to admire the building.  
"The others surely can wait a little longer~"  
He rested his palm against the red walls, whistling quietly through his teeth. The tower was kept a friendly and bright tone, perfect to hide his white suit. Big open areas with many desks and other hiding spots offered the perfect heist, how much he wished they would transfer his targets to this building.

Ten torturing minutes later Heiji found Shinichi guarding the window. Suspicious about this, he startled him by jumping at said detective, raising a metal rod.  
"Hands up KID!"  
Shinichi yelped in surprise, immediately freezing on the spot. His face turning bright red in anger, he growled at the detective of the west.  
"Get off of me idiot!! I'm Kudo!"  
The male immediately pulled at his cheek, resulting him to squeak once more in pain.  
"DID YOU LOOSE ALL OF YOUR LEFTOVER BRAINCELLS BY NOW?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
Having to admite his mistake the detective raised himself and helped his friend up, a look of embarassment on his face.  
"Sorry. But ya gotta consider it's suspicious to see you 'guarding' a window. Thought KID wanted to escape, ya know?"  
"Yea yea. Look, KID obviously prepared this window. But what bothers me... why did he do it this sloppy?"

Heiji raised his eyebrows and flashed a glance at the prepared glass. True, he thought, KID really didn't put much work into it.  
"Oh come on, I hate to say that but KID is a pro. If he prepares windows he does it properly. This was purpose."  
"But did he want to keep us away from a specific area?"  
"No, I wanted you to guard it for me~"  
Both detectives froze and spun to the direction the voice came from. KID, looking as innocent as ever, leaned against the wall. Kudo inhaled sharply and immediately aimed his watch at him, a wide grin sprawled across his face what surprised the detective of the west.  
"Don't move KID! Coming here was your mistake!"  
Unable to focuse onto KID this moment, Heiji stared in a priceless manner at his companion. Shinichi grinned. Since when did Shinichi grin. Yet alone show such exitement. Oh god, did he have fever?

The Osakan detective rudely interrupted him with resting a hand on his forehead.  
"Kudo are you alright?"  
"What the heck yes let go of me dumbass!"  
Such emotion he saw! KID observed this with high interest. Shinichi was a calm person, right? How could he break into such emotions during a heist, a place you especially needed to keep calm?  
"Don't shoot yet, Meitantei."  
With that their attention focused back onto the white figure. Shinichi smirked and raised his nose lightly, knowing he had the thief. He was in perfect reach to shock him, one move and he'd be done for.  
"Tell us what you want, KID. Why did you announce a heist without a target?"  
"Oh, I do have a target Tantei-han."  
Heiji raised his eyebrows in curiosity, at least he was glad Kudo never figured it out either. The magician chuckled softly, taking this as invitation to continue his talk.

"My heist note told I would be coming to take what is mine. But it wasn't one jewel I searched for... and now I found out what it was. Two blue sapphires, a formal chocolate ocean and a cold appearance."  
KID made a small pause, amused to see the confusion written all over the faces of his counterparts.  
"Tonight I found out what is mine. And I thank you for coming tonight~ Of course you shouldn't leave without a present, that is."  
Kaito saw the suspicion in Shinichi's eyes, oh how much he loved this look of gears rotating of his detectives. He snapped his fingers and a whole load of sticky slime poured down onto the detectives, catching both off guard and resulting into heated cursing of both of them. Knowing the danger was gone from them, Kaito casually approached them and smirked into Heiji's cherry red face. Oh yes, he was furiously embarassed.  
"Tantei-han, I would ask you to look away unless you like to watch such things~"

The detective of the west could only riddle on what he was about to do as he saw him grabbing Shinichi's chin. No matter how much both struggled, it was impossible to free themselves. But all strengh left the detective of the east as a soft pair of lips hit his own, sending an electric shock through his body. Wide eyed in shock, he stared at the phantom, unable to progress what was happening while Heiji's jaw slowly fell.


	6. Chapter 5

His mind boiled like a soup, Shinichi was a mess. After the task for released the detectives Shinichi left without a word, shock written all over his face. Neither did he answer Heiji's questions nor Saguru's calls, he merely entered his house and fell into his bed.  
The only noise which rudely disturbed his silence was the clock at his wall. Listening quietly to the rythmical tic toc of the clock hands, he soon turned his head lightly to watch it. Slowly he managed to proceed what had happened.

KID kissed him.  
His supposed to be worst enemy kissed him. Why did he do that? They knew nothing about each other, well, at least Shinichi didn't. He needed to lay the facts bare to reach a conclusion. He remembered his heist note, KID implied he would take what is his. And before the... incident... he also revealed he didn't even know himself what he was looking for. But now he all of sudden knew? As if his kiss belonged to KID.  
Huffing in annoying, the detective turned onto his side and curled up inside the bed, burrying his nose into his pillow to rest.  
"He's a perv, that's what he is..."  
Also the description he offered fit perfectly onto Shinichi himself, the boy noted. He usually wore a dark blue suit, his hair was chocolate brown and his eyes blue as well. How could KID get the idea he would belong to him? Beforehand he never showed any particular interest in the detective either, why now all of sudden?  
The headache approaching him made it impossible to continue any investigation. Exhausted from the events, Shinichi's eyes fluttered close and he fell into a deep dreamless slumber.

Kaito on the other hand couldn't have been happier. He found his counterpart which had been ridiculously easy, considering how many persons he would have needed to check on the world. But he could have never dreamed to be locked against Shinichi's fate.  
"The world may end for us one day, but together we will dance double the time on the final stage~ Hah, I'll tell him that next heist."  
The corner of his lips twitched up into a smile as the thief thought about both Shinichi's and Heiji's expression. God that was a time, he loved to surprise them again and again. But now he needed a strategy how to approach Shinichi and for that he needed to get him to Akako too... Perhaps a witch was a better person to explain real curses than a magician. Not that he enjoyed the idea of approaching her...

As he set the first step into his classroom, he stood face to face with a furious Hakuba.  
"Kuroba!! Now you went too far, Heiji told me everything!"  
Oh god... The magician mentally facepalmed. Again this discussion, he would never give up would he? Ah, he might as well make use of Hakuba's frustration.  
"I-I'm sorry Hakuba... Are you jealous of Kudo-kun~? I know a kiss of KID is something very special, I understand you wanted to have it all to yourself."  
Of course the others heard every word of their conversation and while Hakuba slowly turned red Akako began to snicker softly.  
"But Hakuba-kun, isn't it mean to shout at Kuroba-kun for something he isn't responsible for? We all know he isn't KID~"  
Kaito showed the widest possible smirk inside his mind, enjoying the detective's moment of silence. Once Hakuba progressed what Kaito actually accused him off, he inhaled sharply and fixed his jacket, obviously calm again.  
"Well Kuroba-kun, you seem to be right. Then why don't you come later with me and I will introduce you to Shinichi? I'd be surprised if he wouldn't recognize you."  
"I'll have to disappoint you, everything is a productive task if it's not about spending time with you."  
The Heisei Holmed gritted his teeth and scowled at him, yet never let smirk drop.  
"Considering I am the only detective who found out your identity, spending time with me is productive."

But Kaito didn't listen anymore, he was already on his way to his seat to space out inside the lesson as always. Perhaps he should meet Shinichi personal? He surely could invite him, after all they worked together as Conan and KID two years ago. Shinichi would trust him enough to show up, of course still armed.  
But it was worth a try or not?


	7. Chapter 6

Shinichi found a heist note a few days later, yet this time it was even weirder than the last announcement. The detective of the east seemed to be the only one to receive such a letter, how come nobody else did? The answer was fairly easy, KID wanted to meet up with his favorite critic. Kudo couldn't believe his eyes as he read the message the magician left him. Exact date and place, everything he needed to know to properly prepare for any kind of trouble.  
He stepped back into his house and remained silent for a moment inside the entrance hallway while his gears rotated, before he decided for a different direction and moved himself into the kitchen. Soft gurgling of the coffee machine declared his black life essence to finish and soon enough he sat with a cup of hot coffee at the kitchen table, studying what KID left him. There wasn't any trick, he could tell so far. But what about the kiss? Did he want to explain himself or, by any cost, do something worse?  
The male shivered at this thought and shook his head to get rid of it. No, KID was a tease yet he wouldn't ever assult somebody elseway or worse.

But that wasn't the only detail which bothered the male, no, it was his own behavior he distrusted. Shinichi wasn't his calm usual self on the heist, for god's sake, he grinned. He had been exited, fired up in emotions. This never happened unless he faced KID. It wasn't love, Ran had told him a lot about this feeling and it definitely didn't match. But why did he become so emotional in his near?  
Perhaps KID could answer this question too, if he could bring himself to speak about it, that is. Shinichi couldn't share his personal matters with a thief, no matter if KID was a good guy or not. He surely owed him a few acts of gratefulness for his work and help on his cases, that he saved him from Ran's discovery as well with disguising himself as Shinichi. Ah, this thief was a mystery thoroughly. But this was even more reason to attend the meeting. Perhaps he could find something out.

As the time arrived and Shinichi laid his first step onto the dark roof, he immediately noticed the white outfit of Kaito KID. Raising his watch lightly to be ready for any kind of wrong move he approached the man sitting on the edge of the roof and yet... something was off. That wasn't KID.  
A small poke with his foot confirmed it, it wasn't more than a mere dummy made to trick others. Shinichi spun around, only to receive a strong hit onto the back of his head. The last thing the detective could make out were black shoes and a deep snicker.

Further away inside his house, Kaito suddenly collapsed with a groan and held the back of his head with a soft whimper. Damn it, he felt like crushed by a steam roller.  
"What on earth...?!"  
He looked around, nothing was visible. Yet he still felt the pain numbing the back of his head, even tho he didn't do anything but studying for tomorrow's test in English. He shook his head with a sigh, it probably wasn't anything... Occasionally it happened that a part of his body began hurting out of nowhere. Mostly it was either his head, or his arms or legs. He already visited the doctors about this matter, but results showed clearly he was as fit as ever.  
With this huge headache studying was as effective as throwing a box of matches into a swimming pool and finally the highschooler raised himself with a sigh, turning off the lights and shambling into his bed.  
Little did he know that his life was in danger.

As Shinichi woke up, dawn announced its arrival with soft sunrays spreading from a barred window into his cell. Or well, at least it looked like a cell. Handcuffs kept the dizzy detective against a few pipes, but right now he didn't take note of this. After a few minutes he finally began to realize what had happened and with a long sigh he took a look at his surroundings. Grey walls, grey beton all around him. A few pipes, a heavy door and a very small barred window. Too high to look out of it and the glass texture pointed out it was too thick to destroy and soundproof.  
Frustrated, the detective leaned back to let the beton cool down his pounding head. He felt like an idiot, falling for such a trap. But right now the only thing he hoped for was no pill to shrink him back into being Conan.


	8. Chapter 7

The next day Kaito felt a little better, yet his head still was killing him. Little talking to Aoko who surely wondered about his agony, he soon entered the classroom and pulled surprised glances onto himself. Hakuba, Koizumi and a few others eyed the pained magician up, wondering about his behavior. But while Hakuba kept investigating with his eyes, Akako seemed to have an idea about the reason.

As the bell announced the long awaited break, Kaito collapsed with a groan onto his desk, hiding his face inside his textbook. Almost immediately a slim hand rested on his shoulder and the black haired witch smiled slyly.  
"Kuroba-kun, are you in pain? Should I lay a spell onto you?"  
"Please not..."  
He sighed and sat up once more, only to stand face to face with a suspicious Hakuba. Too tired to flinch he let out a sigh as he met Hakuba's eyes with his own tired ones.  
"What."  
"Oh, nothing. But tell me Kuroba, why are you behaving so odd?"  
Yet before he could answer Akako pushed herself in front of Hakuba and showed a sweet yet icy smile at him, sending shivers down his back.  
"Hakuba-kun, could you please leave us alone~? We have something to discuss~"  
The poor detective merely nodded, captivated once more by Akako's beauty and left Kaito's domain, returning back to his seat. Kaito merely smiled as a sign of gratitude and exhaled softly.  
"My head is crushing me... Since yesterday evening, it came out of nowhere. And now I can't get rid of it..."

Akako froze as she heard this and gently rested her hand on Kuroba Kaito's head, feeling along its back.  
"I cannot detect any wound... Say, are you sure nothing fell onto you? As in your description, it sounds like something hard hit you."  
"Yeah I'm sure. Yesterday evening I studied."  
The witch froze once more and kept silent for some time before she began to chew on her lip. Of course noticing this act of uncomfortableness, Kaito sharped his eyes and glared at her.  
"You know something Akako, tell me. Did you try out a curse on me again?!"  
"N-no, sadly not. But I've got bad news for you... Kudo-kun is in danger."  
The magician stared at her like she just told him she is the easter bunny, not able to progress what she just said.  
"Well you found Kudo-kun to be your counterpart, right?"  
"...right..."  
"You see... If any of you receives a large amount of pain, the other one will feel it just as intense. That's also the reason you sometimes were in pain. Because Kudo-kun was attacked or anything else happened to him. I am truly pitying you... but to follow your description, it sounds like somebody knocked Kudo-kun out. On purpose."  
"YOU MEAN HE GOT KIDNAPPED?!"

Instantly several stares were directed at Kaito, making him scowl at his audience. Akako flinched lightly and nodded in response. The magician gritted his teeth, his blood began to boil. Who could kidnap Kudo Shinichi? The black organization? But he brought each and every single one of the big ones down, at the side of Edogawa Conan. Well, he knew it was Shinichi but that wasn't the point now.  
He needed to find him. To help him. Where could he be? Kaito was smart, yet not in a way which could help him to find Kudo. He couldn't just kidnap every single person to find him someday like he did with stealing jewels to get a hold of Pandora. He needed help.

He needed a detective.

But how many critics did he know which could help him? There was Kudo Shinichi and Edogawa Conan, one and the same person, yet they were impossible just now. He knew Hakuba Saguru, he definitely was sharp enough to find him. But working with Hakuba? Rather would he sleep in the canalisation. Well, he did give him a hint concerning a certain criminal he had been duelling himself with...  
Still. Who else? Ran's father? Mouri Kogoro? Never. He knew exactly Conan used to knock him out to solve cases in his name. And who was left...?  
Hattori Heiji. Kudo's best friend and one of the very few who knew he used to be Conan. And he had contacts to the police too to find about who could be the culprit. The male had decided who would help him. Heiji was a hotblooded man yet would do everything to save his friend, he would agree to form an alliance.

Kuroba Kaito stood up, pumping angrily a fist into the air, not without startling his classmates and the teacher who lectured since long.  
"I WILL FIND YOU BASTARD AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU'VE BEEN BORN!"  
With these words he stormed out of the classroom, leaving a priceless looking teacher and shocked classmates behind. A cold shiver ran down Hakuba's back as he stared at the space where Kaito stood merely a second ago.  
"Oh god... An angry Kuroba is a horrifying Kuroba. I hope he doesn't make trouble..."

Yet deep inside he already knew his hopes wouldn't come true.


	9. Chapter 8

"Oi Bakaito, are you even listening to me?!"  
The poor magician let out a sigh and turned to his childhood friend, yet kept his happy grin.  
"No I wasn't."  
"Ugh! I went through the order of restaurants we're gonna visit!"  
"See? Unimportant."  
"Bakaito!!!"

He asked Aoko out for a sweets tour she always wanted to do in Osaka, both met up at friday to use the whole weekend. Kaito even managed to rent a hotel, of course with seperated rooms. The male flashed a glance at the bag he was carrying, sinking back into deep thoughts. Next to spare clothes he also kept his Kaito KID suit inside it together with a few costumes if he needed to change his identity, for example to search for clues at daylight with Hattori Heiji. But the most difficult task would be now to actually convince Heiji of himself.  
During the daylight he inspected Osaka together with Aoko, barely listening to her bragging about the sweets they were eating and with his mind focused onto the detective.

As the sunset finally approached and Aoko returned to her hotel room, Kaito immediately changed in his room into Kaito KID. Flashing a last glance at the small paper with Heiji's address scribbled onto, he took the hangglider out of his window. It was a rather calm night, a soft breeze played with his hair as he watched the city below him. Wondering if the detective of the west would try to attack him, he began to snicker.  
"Such a heathead..."  
Finally closing in to his house, the magician started to loose height before landing at the end on top of the roof. He silently opened a window and elegantly swung himself inside, flashing a glance left and right to make sure it was safe. He heard the small noise of a tv coming from a room, obviously his father.

Not even two minutes later he found the Osakan detective sitting inside the kitchen, nibbling silently on a slice of bread.  
"Good evening tantei-han~"  
The male froze and his eyes shot up, piercing through Kaito KID before he jumped from his seat, his eyes darting in haste to anything he could possibly defend himself with.  
"You?!"  
"Please settle down tantei-han, I need to talk to you. It is important, so I suggest you listen. It is about Meitantei, Kudo Shinichi."  
Heiji froze as he heard this, trembling a little in adrenaline. What was this thief up to? How could he dare to enter his house like this? The house of a detective?

"Tantei-han, you see... I need your help. Before you say anything, I need to explain you something to make you understand how I found out. Kudo got kidnapped."  
"WHAT?!"  
Once more the Osakan detective jumped up from his seat, immediately hurrying past the baffled thief towards his room. Kaito inhaled sharply and followed him on the spot, letting out a desperate sigh as he recognized Heiji searching for his sword.  
"Tantei-han, please listen to me. You do want the best for Kudo-kun, don't you?"  
Heiji froze in his doings and slowly looked up, back at the thief in white. A mere nod was all he received yet it did count as an invitation for Kaito to continue.  
"I might not be the best to explain it, I am a mere magician to create illusions and to enchant my audience... Yet I do know a real witch. She doesn't know anything about me, it would be a waste of time for you to interrogate her."

Once more, Heiji gave a small nod but slowly began to loose his patience.  
"Get to the point KID!"  
"Agree to visit her with me still tonight. I want to form an alliance with you to save him. I can be of use for you~ I have ways to get onto information you could never dream of, especially with your dialect hidden investigations are a problem for you. I need a detective and you need someone who can dress perfectly up as Kudo to lure them out~"  
The detective of the west actually liked this idea. A team with Kaito KID? Perhaps he even would manage to find out anything about KID himself during this. And he really needed help concerning undercover tasks... KID could change himself into any other identity, this could be extremly useful.  
"I agree. But beware, once we found him I'll make sure to arrest you on the spot!"  
"I can live with that."  
KID shortly raised his cape to cover himself, once it fell down merely a second later he stood there as a perfect copy of Kudo Shinichi. Smiling slyly, he eyed his partner up.  
"Let the games begin, Tantei-han."

Inside the train towards Ekoda, both kept quiet for a long time. Kaito surely paid attention Heiji couldn't do anything funny but the detective was with his thoughts elsewhere. He worried about his best friend and wondered how this could have happened. Shinichi wasn't the kind of person to let himself get caught this easily.  
As Kaito finally raised himself out of his seat, Heiji jolted a little and immediately stood up as well, following him silently out of the train. The male let out a sigh and crossed his arms.  
"I suppose as Kudo Shinichi I will call you... what? Heiji? Hattori? How does he call you?"  
Heiji hesitated, yet offered him to call him at his last name like Shinichi always did.  
"Kudo... Where are we exactly?"  
The name of his best friend came like vomited out of his mouth. His stomach twisted at the thought of addressing a thief with this name.  
"This girl is called Koizumi Akako. She is a witch of red magic. But else things will she explain to you."

Heiji looked up to see thousands of stars sparkling in the dark sky above the eery mansion. He wasn't fond of meeting strangers at night time, yet did he have a choice? But everything changed once Kaito knocked at the door, resulting the butler to open up.  
"Ah, Hattori-san and KID-san... Akako-sama already awaits you."  
Kaito sighed, he didn't announce his arrival but what could he await from a witch?


	10. Chapter 9

A sly smile made its way onto KID's lips as he flashed a glance at his companion. Black hallways, small torches lighting their way and a red carpet stretched along into the endless matter.

'I am uncomfortable' was written all over the face of the detective of the west.

After a felt eternity the butler made a full stop and slowly turned towards a door right on his left. He reached his boney hand out to leave a slow and heavy knock on the wood, letting Heiji flinch at the echo. Immediately a detective's pokerface masked him, not wanting to show any sign of weakness in front of the famous thief.  
"Beautiful Akako-sama, your fellow visitors arrived."  
"Step inside~"  
Heiji did not await to face such beauty as the doors opened to reveal a large blood red bedroom. The black haired girl showed a sweet luring smile towards him, it was magically pulling him towards this gorgeous female and his cheeks flamed up in the process. It wasn't that he snapped out until Kaito gently ellbowed him, a sarcastic eyeroll accompanying his action.  
"Hattori you're drooling."

A sweet charming giggle emitted our of Akako's throat, immediately setting the detective's attention back to her. Realizing Hattori wouldn't be of much use in this house Kaito used his chance to speak.  
"Akako-chan, I need you to explain him what you found out..."  
"Oh I do know why you are here, Kaito KID... "  
How she found out about his identity was a riddle to Hattori, KID imitated his best friend so well it was scaring him. The witch let out a playful sigh, stepping towards her mirror and beginning to brush her black hair which Hattori looked like drowning in.  
"And you brought such a handsome man~ Is he your tribute of respect for me~?"  
Before Kaito could answer, she already cut him off by stepping close and gently grasping Hattori's chin, pulling him slightly closer at it.  
"Oh don't worry~ I know who you are, Hattori Heiji..."  
Hattori was done, his mind shut down and he didn't even realize it. With the detective a blushing, flattered and drooling mess Kaito couldn't help but facepalm in annoyance.  
"Akako would you please stop fooling around?!"  
The witch shot a quick smirk at the magician below the moonlight and stepped back, cooing a gentle "Listen to me, Hattori-kun~" at his companion.

"Two boys are born, sharing one soul~ One emotionless and logical, one of fierce emotions and childish exitement~ Say, could you picture anybody like this?"  
Of course Hattori couldn't as he was currently drowning in her seductive eyes.  
"This fate was chosen for your best friend, Kudo Shinichi. He is bound to another person, sharing his destiny. He needs to find his counterpart, yet who could it be? A student at light, a phantom at night, say, did you find out? Kaito KID is his counterpart, sharing the same fate~"  
Kaito mentally facepalmed yet his pokerface remained. He somehow guessed beforehand Akako would bath in Hattori's attention and put on a small show for him, as much as she adored to play a sweet girl for all the boys swooning over her.  
"A half soul is a dangerous threat, KID and Kudo need to bind before their life ends. If one dies the other will too, a half soul declares half the life span. Kudo could die any moment~ KID recognized his danger too, whatever harsh pain the poor detective feels it affects him just as bad. So hurry, detective of the west, hurry and save your poor friend~"

As she silenced all Hattori could do was giving a small baffled nod, his heart fluttering as she gave him a small innocent wink. God, her long eyelashes send a shock through his body. Completely unaffected by this, Kaito pulled Heiji with a groan out of the room and exhaled softly, letting her hand him a small bottle he put into his pocket.  
"Thanks Akako, but next time, please make sure his mind is still working."  
"It was my pleasure~ And if you stumble into a deadly situation, pull off the lid and watch real magic take its turn."  
Kaito snorted at this remark and continued to pull the detective along. Finally out of the house and back in the chilly night air, Heiji slowly managed to let his mind catch up with his body.  
"...goddammit... hella beautiful..."  
Gladly noticing the detective took note of everything she said, a pokerface spread across their faces until Heiji broke it a few painful minutes later.  
"So... if he dies you will die. And if you die he will die. That's basically it. And if you... get together, he can live longer. But you too. Ah I don't know..."  
"Consider it, Hattori. The world wins not only a marvellous detective but a marvellous entertainer too~"  
"Don't flatter yaself too much KID, I'm not going to ever trust ya."

A comfortable silence spread between these two this time as they returned towards the train station. Heiji didn't await this, perhaps KID was more than he looked like. He would definitely figure this out later. Kaito shifted a little, now that the detective knew about their shared fate he didn't know what to do now. But that was the reason he insisted on an alliance, after all.  
"Where are we going now?"  
"First of all I want to inspect Kudo's house. Perhaps any clue is there to where he went and if he got kidnapped inside his house at all."  
A small nod of the phantom thief was all he received, Heiji couldn't help but chuckle at how helpless the great magician was at such a topic.

Yet no one was perfect, right?


	11. Chapter 10

Shinichi wasn't in such a bad condition after all, he was thoroughly fed through by his kidnappers and managed to eavesdrop into a lot of conversations. But the last one he heard really sparked his curiosity and his gears began to turn.

"Oi! Oi you wouldn't believe who I just saw!"  
The man in black raised one eyebrow, his head slightly darting over to his breathless companion. He guarded Shinichi day and night, never letting anything but food and water get into his near. Nevertheless, the male had his attention now.  
"I-I just saw Kudo Shinichi."  
Surprise spawled across Shinichi's face and his gears started to rotate. The copycat wasn't one of them, visible at the shock of this man. Perhaps a special agent of the police? FBI? No, he couldn't imagine that. They were good, but not good enough to think of such methods.  
"Kudo Shinichi? Are you sure you didn't mistake him?"  
"No! I am absolutely sure it was him. I spotted him inside a cafe, chatting with that Osakan detective Hattori. I swear it was him."

The next thing Shinichi saw was a harsh punch directed at the confused male. His guardian threatingly raised himself from his seat, glaring at the collapsed and whincing man down below.  
"Kudo Shinichi is here. In our prison. Unable to act. Unable to escape."  
He merely wrinkled his nose as the man announced with his cough the following vomiting, continuing as if he wouldn't see the gruesome scene in front of him.  
"But if you're already at it... Hakuba is the next one in line. With all detectives down one by one, nobody will stop us~ I can't await to stuff them all into cages and let them kill each other for food."  
This definitely wasn't the way how the Black Organization used to act beforehand. Normally they would have killed the detectives right away. But what Shinichi heard horrified him. Would they really starve them to the point of insanity? To form detectives into mindless killing machines, like animals murdering themselves for a small treat of their masters? Pure fear sprawled across Shinichi's face and that was the point where it suddenly clicked inside his mind.

He knew who the copycat was, who else could be good enough to deceive the Black Organization? KID either fooled Hattori or even pulled the detective into the boat. Nevertheless, he tried to lure his kidnappers out. He knew something happened to him. But how?  
Shinichi's face twisted as he imagined KID searching through his house to stalk him again. Especially after this kiss. Oh god, he still blushed at this memory even tho there were worse things he had to worry about now. Still he silently begged for the remaining detectives to notice the upcoming danger...

It all happened so fast Kaito couldn't progress what he saw. Police sprawled all around Hakuba's domain, the student stopped in his tracks and headed, together with his groceries he freshly bought, over towards the house. The first person he saw was Nakamori-keibu, staring emptily Saguru's father.  
"It seems Kaitou KID kidnapped your son. I'm truly sorry. But don't worry, Kaitou KID never hurted anybody and I will do my very best to find him!"  
The president twisted his face into an expression which forced a large shiver down Kaito's spine. As innocent as ever, he approached Nakamori Ginzo, clearing quietly his throat.  
"Nakamori-san? I was on my way home and saw all the police cars parked here... Did anything happen to Hakuba-kun?"  
The male spun around, yet sadness flashed over his face as he recognized his fellow neighbor. Shortly introducing him to the president as 'one of Hakuba's friends', he gently rested one hand on Kaito's shoulder.  
"Kaito-kun... Hakuba disappeared and we found a note of KID to meet up with him somewhere specific. It seems like he got kidnapped... But don't worry, I will bring this thief down and Hakuba back!"

These words left a deep impression on Kaito. Excusing himself from the crime scene, he pulled out a spare phone he used to communicate with Heiji and dialed the fellow detective's number.  
"Moshi-moshi? What do ya want KID?"  
"Hakuba disappeared. Nakamori found a KID note inside his trash. Someone is trying to blame me for something I never did! I wouldn't wonder if the Black Organization has their fingers in this, they are after me since I stole my first jewel."  
A long pause made it clear Heiji's gears were rotating.  
"If we assume both got kidnapped by the same person, whaddaya say about the motive? If two detectives went missing, then..."  
Kaito still had no idea how to proceed since logic wasn't his strengh and so Heiji silently added a small "...either me or Mouri Kogoro are the next one..."

As Hakuba came to his senses, he saw no other than Kudo Shinichi inside a cell next to him. His head was pounding and all he remembered was a white cloak until everything turned black. Sitting groggily up, the detective let out a sigh and flashed a glance at his surroundings before finally addressing the monotonous boy close to him.  
"Hey...! You over there...! Are you Kudo Shinichi?"  
"No."  
That was all he received as an answer, yet the not-Kudo stared at him in a manner which let him realize he had a plan and needed to answer this. If it wouldn't have been such a tricky situation, he would have loved to chat with the famous Kudo but right now he rather wanted to figure out in which kind of trouble he was this time.


	12. Chapter 11

With Hakuba gone Kaito somehow felt at loss of something important inside his bright and emotional life. Nobody greeted him anymore once he entered his classroom, nobody suddenly popped out of nowhere to ask all kinds of awkward questions, no dark eyes piercing into the back of his head... He hated to admite it but he began to feel lonely. Who knew Hakuba made out such an important part of his day? Worse enough that his soulmate and counterpart, Kudo Shinichi, had disappeared but Hakuba was a step too forward.

And Hattori Heiji was in danger as well. Kaito was torn between the need to keep a certain distance to the detective and the desire to even move in with him to prevent another of his critics just disappearing like they never existed.  
Aoko was the only one to notice the few small holes inside his pokerface and left him alone about it which he appreciated. No more 'BAKAITOOO's piercing his ears in the early morning really relaxed him a little. Akako on the other hand slowly but surely began to gain his trust. Not as a witch, but as a person.

He often visited her, planned with her and let her ask her cristal ball about recent events. But nothing they did really helped and time was running fast. Desperation accompanied Kaito through his daily routine and meetings with the detective of the west as Kudo Shinichi, until three days later a text message of him changed everything.  
'Did you send a note to meet me at the Osakan shrine?'  
Shock slowly crept up inside Kaito's heart as he read these words and immediately texted back.  
'Don't go! That wasn't me! Wait for me at your house, I'll come over with the next train.'  
Not bothering to pack anything Kaito stormed off, catching the next train to Osaka. He was horried to loose now the detective he had grown quite close with the last days too.

As soon as he rang the doorbell and the house door finally opened, he stumbled inside and was greeted by a view which shocked him. Hattori unconcious on the ground and a few men in black around him, carrying pistoles with good noise absorbers screwed onto them.  
"Oh Kudo, you fell for our trap. How bad."  
These were the last words Kaito heard before a sharp pain at the back of his head sent him into a sleepless slumber.

At the same time inside the prison, Kudo suddenly yelped up as a sharp pain rushed into the back of his head. His breath fastening he leaned back against the cold beton to cool his head, yet relief was nowhere in sight. Hakuba shot a worried glance onto him and frowned, sitting up as well.  
"Oi! Are you okay?! What is wrong?!"  
"U-ugh... h-hurts..."  
With the pain numbing his mind the detective of the east was greeted by a welcomed dizzyness, forcing himself to relax in order to get rid of all the stress.

The sound of something getting dragged across the beton reawoke both the detectives' senses. But what they saw, burned horror into their faces. Hattori Heiji carelessly pulled along and thrown into another cage to Kudo's left side while someone who looked exactly like himself pushed on top of Kudo himself. The detective glared daggers at them while nudging his copycat, trying to wake him up.  
"Oi...! Wake up...!"  
He paled even further as he saw blood on the back of KID's head and began to chew on his lip, the thief probably was their only way out of this nightmare. His guardian smirked at them, towering oh so arrogantly over the three detectives and the thief.  
"I pretty much don't care who of you is the real Kudo since you are both going to die."  
With these words he left, probably to eat something. It was only their luck that KID began to stirr and slowly opened his eyes, before his hand shot towards the back of his head. Out of a habit, he still mimicked Shinichi's voice.  
"Goddammit these bastards...! I'll kick a whole field of soccer balls into their dimwitted faces...!"

Now completely confused, Hakuba stared at the absolutely identical Kudo's. But the fact that one managed to open his handcuffs without even looking at them let his mind put the puzzle pieces together and finally he came to his conclusion.  
"K-Kuroba Kaito...! Come to your senses and get us out of here!"  
"...Kuroba Kaito?"  
His name rolled with ease off of Shinichi's tongue as he stared at the dressed up KID. That was KID, wasn't he? Finally the dizzy male noticed in which position he was and let out a sharp gasp, immediately raising himself from Kudo's lap.  
"M-my apologies, I- Kudo? Kudo Shinichi? Oh god I found you, I am relieved to see you alive."  
Hakuba frowned at this and tilted his head, why did that pest of a thief behave to formal? He usually was all cheeky and cheerful, he never saw him so calm and collected. Not even at his heists.

Shinichi on the other hand looked like bursting into cheers to see someone who really could save them, confusing the poor detective only more. Something definitely was wrong here, but before he could ask Kaito already did what would be most logical: Undoing Shinichi's handcuffs and finally opening the cage, straight after that taking his turn at Hakuba and the unconcious Heiji.  
Both Kudo and Hakuba got up, rubbing synchronized their wrists which showed slight red marks.  
"I have a plan, we will beat them with their own weapons. We will all dress up as members of the Black Organization and inform your young scientist, Haibara Ai. She will send help."  
How he did know about Haibara wasn't much of a riddle for Shinichi as he always stuck around them during his days as Conan. But that actually did sound like a good plan.


	13. Chapter 12

During their fast steps echoing through the monotonous floors of the seemingly old yet heavily secured building, Shinichi couldn't help but flush the whole time a cute shade of pink as the thief held onto his hand while Kaito kept an emotionless pokerface, something what didn't only scare Hakuba but confuse the recently awakened Hattori too.

Kaito never had any problem to collect a few uniforms, for gods sake, he wasn't called phantom thief just for the heck of it. Costumed to absolutely no recognization, all four of them searched through the endless seeming manor in need of any way to contact the outside world.  
"They probably send signals to disturb phone communication" KID scowled quietly towards the detectives, a valid proof for his argument following, "Considering they all wear headsets on a specific frequence to communicate with each other, no prisoner should ever find a way out of this maze."  
Hakuba gave a small nod at this before he took a sharp inhale, pushing his companions around the next corner. His detective senses were coming through as he heard the footsteps of somebody approaching.  
"Did you hear? They finally got Hattori too."  
"Now only Mouri Kogoro is missing. But he is a dimwit, we actually could leave him be. We all know that Edogawa boy was the real mastermind behind his success."  
A smirk came onto Shinichi's face as he raised his head in a proud and slightly arrogant manner. Hattori clenched his teeth, a deep growl emitting from his throat.  
"Imma show them what it means to get something hit on ya head...!"  
"Shut your mouth."  
KID hissed quietly at the detective, luckily the two enemies didn't notice them and walked further.

After a long time of running and hiding the four showed light hints of exhaustion, considering their current condition. But as always, Lady Luck was on KID's side and Kudo's curse followed right behind:  
A dead member of the organization, suffocated on a piece of flesh from his lunch.  
None of those four expression changed at the discovery, a small whistle emitting from Kaito's throat as he picked up his headset together with a small map of the building.  
"Lucky me~ But that isn't anything new after all."  
While the detectives merely huffed Kaito unfolded the map and shortly scanned over it, putting it away before the three could even recognize the exit.  
"Found it. Lets go."  
Oh, Shinichi's blood was boiling the whole time as closer they got towards the exit. He was as eager as ever to spoil the plans of the remaining members of the Black Organization and it almost scared him to be this exited.  
Thanks to Kaito's talents as a thief they all managed to sneak out unharmed, well, despite for the headache Heiji, KID and Shinichi suffered from.

An hour later everything was over. Both the FBI and the task force arrested all of them and everybody was glad to notice nobody did escape. Kaito watched the detective of the east with a small smile. Seeing him all emotional was adorable, however, it appealed even more to the thief to know he was the only one in whose near Shinichi would show such behavior.  
A loud clack rudely pried him out of his thoughts as he felt his hands trapped inside handcuffs and himself in the next second pushed against a wall. Heiji and Shinichi both flinched at that, their eyes darting over to a victorious looking Hakuba.  
"Ha! I finally caught you, Kaito KID! Not that I awaited anything else of course. And now I finally will get to know your true motives behind your heists!"  
"I ask you to let go of me before I use force, Tantei-san."  
"Ya cannot arrest KID, yo! Ya gotta let 'im go."  
"God uncuff him already, he saved our lives! We do owe him that one."

With so much negative responses around him, Hakuba hesitated yet unlocked the handcuffs under quiet protests once again and stepped backwards away from KID. The phantom rubbed gently his wrists and smiled his blank polite smile, with a short cover of smoke reappearing inside his famous white suit.  
"My gratitude for your mercy, yet I do have matters I need to discuss with you Meitantei~"  
Of course already guessing what this was about, Heiji showed a knowing smile towards Shinichi.  
"Lucky man ya are, thousands of fangirls would kill for that."  
Shinichi was confused about this all yet followed the thief to a place both were alone inside. The male in white cleared his throat in an awkward manner, causing Shinichi to blush lightly.

"I-is it about the kiss...?"

Oh how right he was, KID immediately set up his infamous smirk and inched a step closer.  
"You see Meitantei, you might not like it but we are bound by fate. We only own a half soul~ A witch told me to find my counterpart if I wanted to enjoy living for a full human lifespan and not only half of it... She promised me my counterpart to be emotionless, a person of pure logic. I would notice this with ease... In near of each other, we would experience the other's behavior. I will take over the emotionless traits of my counterpart while they would take over my fierce emotions..."  
Shinichi froze as he heard this, it seemed unbelievable to him yet his emotions running wild told him something diffeent.  
"...I... I am your counterpart. And you kissed me to be really sure about it. Isn't that true? And... I would only live half of the lifespan. That must be the reason I sometimes am in pain all randomly... you were injured and I felt it too."  
"Isn't someone really sharp there~? Shinichi, we need to bind fully to both own a real soul."

Being the gentleman thief Kaito was, he lowered himself down onto one knee and grasped the hand of his beloved detective he risked his life to save.  
"Shinichi, would you be mine?"  
Normally Shinichi would have immediately sent the next soccer ball straight into his face but the fact how he purred his first name sent shivers down his back. So many people fell for his charm, could he help it? Kudo was just going to be one of them.


	14. Chapter 13

It was only a few weeks later that Shinichi finally felt ready to introduce Kaito to his parents. But not as Kaito 1412, as Kuroba Kaito, his boyfriend. The magician managed to blow every single hint of doubt about this weird relationship out of his heart and left him helplessly captivated inside his charm. He stopped to attend Kaito KID's heist tho, it didn't feel right to still fight to arrest his boyfriend. Much to the desperation of the task force, that is.  
That make Hakuba his new rival number one, right? Oh the half brit was happy to hear he was the only detective after Kaito KID and wouldn't ever give up chasing him what the thief thoroughly enjoyed. But not only did he find a boyfriend, Heiji turned out to be a marvellous friend too. Both shared the same opinion about Hakuba and the recent events bound them as well.

Still for the first time, the magician below the moonlight felt nervousity crawling up inside his heart. He was going to face the ultimate jury, the parents of his boyfriend. Shinichi opened the door of his house, the sweet scent of coffee declaring the arrival of his parents.  
"I'm home!"  
It turned out Kaito had no reason to ever worry about the meeting. Yukiko trapped him inside a hug as soon as she saw him and kissed in a childish manner his forehead, leaving the poor magician baffled.  
"Oh Kaito-kun! You've grown so well! You were soooo small when I saw you last time."  
"Uhm..."  
Her husband, Yusaku, gently pulled her backwards and resulted his wife to set up a somehow adorable pout.  
"Remember Kaito-kun was very young when we met him. Kaito-kun, we were befriended with your mother and father and still are in contact with her."

Shinichi slowly jawdropped but Kaito immediately set up his well known pokerface, letting a rose appear inside his hand and handing it to the squealing mother of Shinichi.  
"I'm glad I get to meet you today as a grown man~"  
Shinichi snorted quietly as he heard this, Kaito and a grown man? He still was that childish idiotic thief he knew since ages, but his laugh was answered by a small icy glare from said one.  
"The pleasure is on our side. And please, I am glad Shinichi chose you as his partner."  
"Dad!!"  
"Oh Shin-chan, you grew up so fast!!"  
That of course being a sneaky remark on his days as Conan caused the detective to set up an annoyed pout. Oh how much Kaito digged this sweet expression of his.

As finally sunset arrived and Kaito managed to pry Shinichi away from his beloved coffee, both took the stairs upwards into Shinichi's bedroom. Yet as the males discovered a small note at the bedroom doors, Kudo flushed scarlet red while Kaito only grinned. He ripped the note off and read it out loud, causing the detective to become even more embarassed.  
"Since you have our permission I have the feeling tonight you won't be sleeping much. Please use protection and don't be so loud, the walls are thin. Yukiko."  
Next to the written letters a condom package hung on the note.  
"Kaito will you shut the fuck up?!"  
Poor Shinichi was a blushing mess by now, yet Kaito didn't mind the slightest. Pulling the detective into a soft yet protective embrace, Shinichi felt his lips to crash against Kaito's.

Kaito's tongue slowly dipped into his salive, asking for permission to go further which was silently granted. Breathing as one, the door of Shinichi's room was opened and closed right after the two entered it, a battle of dominance inside their mouths. At the end, Kaito was winning, but Shinichi didn't mind at all.  
All he wanted now was for the pleasure and Kaito to consume him, his body and soul. And he would gladly hand himself to the phantom thief who managed to steal his heart.

The next morning as Yukiko wanted to wake her 'angels' up, she found another small note at her little boy's door. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, she pulled it off and read out loud.  
"Until lunch this room is closed down. We apologize for the technological maintenance."  
Giggling to herself, she stuck the note back onto the door and left, a knowing smile covering her face.

[The end]


End file.
